For The Sake of Will
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Surat wasiat. Syarat yang menyertai. Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga hal yang membuat hidup Hinata berubah drastis. / Sekedar teaser untuk fic mutlichapter baru/AU/OOC/#SHBF7 #ChainedUp


Hyuuga Hinata merasa ini adalah tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya. Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu tentu saja tak sedang membual, dan ia memiliki alasan berpikiran seperti itu. Dimulai dari berakhirnya kisah cinta dengan sang kekasih hati yang telah terjalin hingga dua tahun lamanya, hingga kematian salah satu pria yang ia sayangi dalam hidupnya, kematian Uchiha Madara.

Hinata adalah gadis kuat yang tak pernah mengeluh. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia lantas menerima begitu saja apa yang terjadi padanya. Toh, ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Karena itu, ketika ia hadir dalam pembacaan wasiat Uchiha Madara, dan pria tua itu menunjuknya sebagai salah satu ahli warisnya, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke ─salah satu keponakan Madara─, ia dengan segera menolaknya.

Bukan karena ia tak menyayangi Madara. Hinata tentu saja sangat menyayangi pria eksentrik itu, dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi, menjadi ahli warisnya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kebebasan hidupnya. Dan, belum lagi jika memikirkan masalah yang akan timbul seandainya Hinata dengan sukarela menerima tumpukan harta itu dengan tangan terbuka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut nyeri. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran kakek tua itu sewaktu menulis wasiat itu.

Hinata jelas sama sekali tak membutuhkan tambahan masalah dalam hidupnya. Dan ketika ia ingin menyampaikan keberatannya pada sang pengacara ─yang omong-omong terlihat begitu tak nyaman dengan situasi di dalam ruangan itu─, Uchiha Sasuke ─ _rekan penerima warisannya_ ─ meminta waktu kepada sang pengacara untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata, dan tanpa basa basi lalu menariknya keluar dari ruangan diiringi tatapan tajam dari para kerabat Madara yang lain.

Kalimat pertama yang disampaikan kepada pria itu hanyalah penolakan akan isi surat wasiat itu, dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke boleh mengambil bagiannya. Ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan uang itu. Yang langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan dengusan, dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia juga sama sekali tak ingin harta itu. Tapi, Sasuke pun mengingatkan Hinata bahwa jika mereka tak menerima harta warisan itu, maka kerabat Madara yang begitu rakus hartalah yang akan menguasainya.

Jadi, berbekal informasi tersebut, Hinata akhirnya mengubah keputusannya. Ia akan menerima apa yang diwasiatkan oleh Madara, membuat sang pengacara bernafas lega sementara kerabat lain Madara melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya padanya.

Tapi kembali lagi ke pembahasan di awal, bukan karena patah hati dan berakhirnya kisah cinta dengan sang kekasih hati, ataupun menjadi pewaris untuk harta yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya. Tidak, alasan utama Hinata menyebut ini adalah tahun terburuk adalah karena adanya syarat yang menyertai wasiat tersebut.

Dan Hinata nyaris berhenti bernafas ketika sang pengacara menyebutkan bahwa ia, Hyuuga Hinata, harus tinggal satu atap di rumah Uchiha Madara, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama tiga bulan penuh, dan tak boleh berpisah sama sekali.

Tinggal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Tiga bulan?

Tak boleh berpisah?

Kali ini, Hinata yakin, Uchiha Madara pasti sudah benar-benar gila.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Typo. OOC. Open ending. Dedicated for #SHBF7 prompt #Chainedup.**

 **For The Sake of Will © Raye. Harrogath**

 **Beta Reader. Editor © Hazelleen**

* * *

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus melakukan ini berdua?" Hinata menggerutu sembari memasukkan daging yang sudah dibungkus ke dalam keranjang belanja mereka.

 _Mereka._

Ya, ia dan Sasuke. Salah satu syarat dari wasiat konyol yang ditinggalkan Madara berbunyi bahwa mereka harus selalu pergi berdua jika meninggalkan rumah. Sekali saja dilanggar, maka mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada warisan itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, dan dengan bijak tak berkomentar apapun. Meladeni Hinata yang sedang dalam mode cerewetnya hanya akan membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih sayur-sayuran segar untuk persediaan makanan mereka.

"Maksudku, belanja itu kan urusan mudah. Aku tak membutuhkan bantuan. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani untuk urusan sepele seperti ini."

Sasuke melirik ke arah tomat yang terlihat segar, dan memutuskan bahwa sup tomat akan terasa nikmat di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Sekali lagi mengabaikan Hinata.

"Lagipula, apa kau tak malu jika ada yang melihatmu melakukan urusan dapur seperti ini?"

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memilih tomat dan memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik hanya mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja." Sahutnya santai.

Hinata mengerang, mendorong trolinya mendekati Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tak serius menanggapiku."

"Mungkin."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke memasukkan buah yang sudah dipilihnya ke troli Hinata, dan memandangnya dengan malas.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali, Hinata. Berhenti mengeluh. Bersikap dewasa. Kau dan aku, tahu dengan jelas alasan kita melakukan ini. Dan, kau juga tahu jelas syarat-syaratnya. Sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan teruskan pekerjaanmu. Aku mau mencari rokok."

Hinata ternganga, memandangnya dengan tak percaya. "Kau meninggalkanku?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada masalah?"

Hinata mendadak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. "K-kita tak boleh berpisah, bukan?" katanya lemah.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kita masih berada di tempat yang sama. Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang belanja itu mudah. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu. Aku menunggu di kasir."

Dan pria itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya mampu memandang punggungnya yang menjauh..

.

.

Hinata menggerutu sebal sembari memasukkan barang terakhir yang berada di daftar belanjanya ke dalam troli sebelum pada akhirnya mendorongnya ke arah kasir.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_ …

Bahkan menjadi teman satu rumahnya selama dua bulan ini, sama sekali tak membantu Hinata untuk lebih memahami pria yang lebih tua darinya selama tujuh tahun itu. Irit bicara, kadang suka seenaknya, kadang baik, dan kadang bersikap menyebalkan. Dan Hinata sering menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya yang mana sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Karena, sungguh, untuk ukuran pria berusia tiga puluh tahun, Sasuke terkadang begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Mereka tak akrab. Satu-satunya penghubung mereka hanyalah Madara, ketika pria renta itu masih hidup. Mereka sering bertemu ketika sama-sama saling mengunjungi Sang kakek ketika akhir pekan. Biasanya, saat-saat itu akan berakhir dengan Hinata yang duduk canggung, dan Sasuke yang memelototinya dengan pandangan curiga. Menurut pria itu, sungguh aneh seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tiga, yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah, datang berkunjung ke rumah seorang pria tua renta, yang tinggal hanya bersama para pelayannya, tanpa ada motif tertentu.

Dan pria itu jelas sama sekali tak bersusah payah menutupinya. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana pria itu mencegatnya sewaktu pulang, dan memperingatkannya.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka yang sedari awal sudah tak bagus semakin memburuk.

Dan kini, mereka terikat oleh sebuah wasiat, yang mau tak mau harus mereka jalani demi memastikan bahwa apa yang sebelumnya dimiliki oleh Madara, tak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

Awalnya, Hinata berpikir mereka akan menjalani hidup dengan damai selama tiga bulan ini. Mereka sudah menentukan wilayah pribadi yang tak boleh dilanggar di dalam rumah dengan dapur, dan ruang bersantai sebagai pengecualian. Siapa yang menyangka, bahkan dengan pengaturan seperti itupun masih saja ada masalah yang melanda.

Tapi, di antara kerabat Madara yang lain, hanya Sasukelah yang paling ia percaya. Pria itu mungkin brengsek, dan memiliki mulut yang tajam. Namun, ia juga memiliki harga diri tinggi yang tak akan mengizinkannya melakukan tindakan rendah, seperti berupaya menguasai harta Madara sendirian misalnya.

 _Lagipula_ , suara dalam kepala Hinata berbicara _, penghasilannya sebagai dokter spesialis anestesi jelas lebih dari cukup._

Hinata mendorong trolinya dengan lambat, seakan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain yang menyangkut masa depannya ketimbang fokus dengan sekelilingnya.

Ia hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya sewaktu merasakan seseorang merebut kendali trolinya, dan mendorong tubuhnya ke samping.

"Kau ini lambat sekali. Apa kau mau menghabiskan waktumu seharian di sini?"

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata kembali memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh membawa troli belanja mereka.

Kali ini, seulas senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke memang kasar dan bermulut tajam. Tapi, setidaknya pria itu _gentleman_.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke rumah Madara dalam diam. Sasuke menyetir, sementara Hinata sedang sibuk memandangi salju yang terus turun. Tak ada yang berbicara, membuat Hinata pada akhirnya merasa jengah.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati rokoknya sembari tetap memandang lurus ke jalan.

"Kupikir sebagai seorang dokter, kau jelas tahu bagaimana bahaya rokok terhadap tubuhmu." Sindirnya.

"Aku tahu." Pria itu menjawab singkat. "Kau keberatan? Aku bisa mematikannya."

"Bukan itu ─"

Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan, sebenarnya. Dan ia baru saja akan mengatakan itu, namun Sasuke sudah keburu mematikan rokoknya, dan membuangnya sembarang ke luar jendela.

"Aku bahkan tak menyuruhmu mematikannya."

"Nada bicaramu seperti itu."

"Apakah kau selalu begini? Mengambil asumsi begitu saja, meskipun kau tak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak?" Hinata terpancing. Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang menjawab omongannya selalu saja berhasil merubah alur pembicaraan yang _innocent_ menjadi sebuah pertengkaran.

"Dan apakah kau juga selalu seperti ini?" Sasuke menyelanya dengan nada geli yang tak tertutupi. "Selalu menanggapi ucapanku dengan nada menuduh seperti sekarang?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tak seperti itu."

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya sekilas, mendengus.

"Aku tidak." Hinata berkata dengan nada jengkel.

Sama sekali tak ada sanggahan dari pria di sampingnya.

"Urgh! Kau itu menyebalkan." Sungut Hinata, dan memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke samping.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Hinata mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti, enggan menanggapi.

"Jangan memberiku _silent treatment_ seperti ini, Hyuuga. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan itu setidaknya akan memberiku ketenangan."

" … "

"Hinata."

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu."

"Hinata …" Kali ini, Hinata dapat menangkap nada mengancam dari cara Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Aku tak tahu!" Hinata berkata tiba-tiba. "Kau tak mungkin begitu saja memintaku untuk menikah denganmu, bukan? Usia kita terpaut jauh, dan kita begitu berbeda. Kita juga tak saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Lagipula, bukankah kau membenciku?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Ide _absurd_ darimana lagi itu?" Katanya tak sabar. "Aku? Membencimu? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Berada dalam mobil yang sedang melaju seperti ini jelas bukan tempat yang diinginkan Hinata untuk berdebat. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melarikan diri. Dan melompat keluar jelas terdengar konyol jika itu hanya untuk menghindari Sasuke, yang tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Sikapmu waktu kita bertemu. Aku hanya wanita jalang yang menginginkan harta kakekmu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengerang, menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain tetap memegang kemudi dengan lincah. "Ya Tuhan. Kau masih mengingat hal itu? Aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali untuk itu."

"Bukan berarti aku lupa."

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Seakan kau tidak saja."

"Aku minta maaf, _ok_! Maaf, jika aku menyebutmu wanita jalang. Lagipula kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanku. Situasinya membuatku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu." Sasuke berkata sembari memukul kemudi dengan jengkel.

Hinata akhirnya kembali memandang pria itu. Mengamati raut wajah penuh frustrasi yang tak ditutupi, mengamati jakun pria itu yang naik turun. Mengamati garis rahangnya yang keras. Mengamati bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, mengamati …

"─kuharap setelah kau selesai mengamati wajahku, kau akhirnya bisa mengambil keputusan, Hinata."

Hinata merasa wajahnya menghangat, dan ia yakin wajahnya pasti terlihat bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia meremas ujung keliman bajunya dan memandang jalanan di depan mereka.

Keputusan, ya?

Hinata sebenarnya sudah tahu keputusannya apa. Hanya saja, ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Jatuh cinta lagi dengan seorang pria yang usianya terpaut jauh dengannya setelah ia baru saja keluar dari suatu hubungan rasanya salah. Terlebih lagi ini adalah Sasuke. Dan pria ini bukan hanya ingin menjadikannya kekasih. Pria ini justru ingin mengikatnya ke dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Berawal dari ikatan wasiat lalu berakhir ke ikatan pernikahan?

Bisakah Hinata melakukan itu?

" _Fuck_!" Sasuke mengumpat sewaktu ada mobil lain yang tiba-tiba menyalip mereka.

Di jalanan licin seperti saat ini masih saja ada yang melakukan kegilaan seperti itu sungguh membuat Hinata tak habis pikir. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang sewaktu mendekati tikungan. Raut wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat Hinata seketika merasa was-was. Dan ia semakin panik ketika Sasuke menginjak rem tanpa ada hasil.

"Sasuke, ini bukan saat yang lucu untuk memamerkan kemampuanmu mengemudi …" ia berkata panik, mencengkram erat lengan pria itu, memintanya untuk tak bercanda dalam situasi saat ini.

Memegang kemudi dengan sebelah tangan, Sasuke menarik rem darurat. "Remnya blong." Hanya itu yang dapat disampaikannya.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka akan mati. Mereka akan mati dan Hinata sama sekali tak akan sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Benaknya seakan mati rasa ketika mobil melaju miring, nyaris terbalik ketika melewati tikungan yang terlalu tajam sementara kecepatan mobil terlalu cepat. Dan yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya sempat berbisik pelan, menggumamkan kata "Aku mencintaimu," sembari mencoba menggapai Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang. Kegelapan menerkamnya.

 ******THEEND******


End file.
